1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a wheel axle and housing assembly of a vehicle, and more particularly to a device for compulsorily discharging oil leaked from within the axle housing out of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with a wheel axle and housing assembly of a vehicle, although the assembly is equipped with an oil seal, oil within the axle housing unavoidably leaks out little by little. Conventionally, however such assemblies are generally not equipped with a device for compulsorily discharging the leaked oil out of the vehicle. Accordingly, if the leaked oil accumulates in the vicinity of a wheel bearing or the amount of the leaked oil increases, the oil is guided along the axle towards an end section thereof. This can become a problem in the event that the guided oil enters a braking device positioned at the end section of the axle shaft, in which the entered oil becomes attached to the functional surface of a brake drum or to the surface of a brake disc, thus rendering the brake ineffective.